1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to scanning systems, such as computed tomography (CT) scanning systems, and, more particularly, to CT scanning systems that shield an external environment from radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
At least some known explosive detection systems use tomographic systems to scan a continuous stream of objects. In at least one known explosive detection system, a machine control for a scanning device generally receives information, such as an identification tag, about each object from an external system that transports the objects into a scanning device, such as a CT scanning system. At least one CT scanning system includes passive curtains to shield an external environment from X-ray radiation produced by the CT scanning system. However, objects passing through the passive curtains may be repositioned, such as by moving adjacent each other or shifting orientation, before and/or inside the scanning device. Such repositioning may cause confusion between the extent of an object as externally measured, and the extent and position of the object once inside the scanning device. As such, there is a need to provide curtains that shield an external environment from radiation and that facilitate reducing a repositioning of objects passing through the scanning device.